


Самое время

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время пикника в Йосемити Кёрк и Спок с некоторым опозданием объясняются с Маккоем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самое время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [About Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94751) by J S Cavalcante. 



— _Единица одинока — это неизменно_ , — на подъеме закончил песню Кёрк и залпом допил остававшийся в чашке бурбон.

— Крайне нелогично, — прокомментировал Спок, в последний раз коснувшись струн вулканской ка'атиры. 

— Что нелогично? — полюбопытствовал Кёрк. — Пение вообще, или эта песня в частности?

Спок приподнял бровь и решительно отказался отвечать, вызвав этим бурный смех Кёрка.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, вы с Джимом в ноты попадаете, — вставил свои пять копеек Маккой. — Поверь мне, Спок, ты бы не захотел, чтобы я попробовал это спеть.

— Я слышал, как вы поете, доктор. Ваши модуляции оставляют желать лучшего. Возможно, если бы вы не прополоскали свои голосовые связки этанолом, перед тем как предпринять попытку...

— Ах ты, зеленокровый...

Кёрк не дал доктору закончить, положив руку ему на плечо, а потом задумчиво посмотрел на Спока, сидевшего по другую сторону от него у походного костра — маленького огонька в непроглядной тьме национального парка Йосемити. Поколебавшись всего секунду, второй рукой он обнял вулканца. 

— Иногда мне ужасно хочется взять и столкнуть вас лбами как следует.

— Это название еще одной нелогичной человеческой песни, капитан? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Спок. 

— Нет. Так в свое время мама говорила нам с Сэмом, когда мы ссорились. А ссорились мы почти постоянно — совсем как вы двое. 

— С братьями так бывает, — отозвался Маккой, отвернувшись от костра ровно настолько, чтобы нельзя было разглядеть выражения его лица. — Знаете, в отличие от вас, у меня никогда не было брата... раньше. 

Кёрк на мгновение стиснул плечо доктора чуть крепче и отпустил. 

— Что ж, теперь у тебя есть целых два, — сказал он и, не отрывая взгляда от костра, неосознанно притянул Спока поближе к себе.

— Джим... — начал было Спок, пытаясь отстраниться.

Разливавший бурбон Маккой оглянулся:

— Осторожнее, Джимми, — ухмыльнулся он. — Люди и так бог знает что о вас болтают.

— В самом деле, Боунс? И что же они говорят? — медленно скользнув рукой по предплечью, капитан отпустил Спока. 

— Да то же самое, что и всегда.

Кёрк непонимающе воззрился на доктора. 

— Ох, да брось, Джим, — ухмыльнулся Маккой. — Тебе отлично известно, что говорят о вас двоих вот уже много лет.

— Я не имею привычки прислушиваться к сплетням, Боунс, — сказал Кёрк и пригубил свой напиток.

— Что ж, может, ты и в самом деле не прислушиваешься. Но вот Спок совершенно точно в курсе, — он обернулся к вулканцу. — Ты же понимаешь, о чем я, не так ли, Спок?

Спок хмыкнул.

— Мне неприятно в этом признаваться, но я действительно понимаю значение ваших таинственных намеков, доктор. Да, мне известно об этих слухах, — он приподнял бровь и взглянул на Кёрка. — Однако общественное мнение меня ни коим образом не беспокоит. 

Кёрк закашлялся и постучал себя кулаком по груди.

— Туше, — признал он.

— Э? — не понял Маккой.

— Спок просто напомнил мне про наш разговор о... том, что переживать из-за мнения других людей совершенно нелогично, — Кёрк бросил на Спока озорной взгляд. Глаза вулканца сверкнули в ответ. 

Это мог быть просто блик от костра, но Маккой знал, что дело совсем не в этом.

— Не замечал, чтобы кто-то из вас хоть раз из-за этого переживал, Джим, — возразил он.

— В самом деле? Что ж, похоже, ты многого обо мне не знаешь.

— Ага, конечно.

— Конечно. Особенно об одной вещи, — решился Кёрк. — Я... Боунс, я не скрывал от тебя намеренно... ох, черт, не знаю, может и намеренно. Просто никак не случалось подходящего времени, чтобы рассказать, а потом молчание просто как-то вошло в привычку. Особенно из-за того, что меня беспокоило мнение окружающих — тут Спок абсолютно прав. Мне было, черт подери, абсолютно не наплевать на то, что могут подумать люди, — он тряхнул головой, словно в попытке избавиться от нерешительности, и снова взглянул на Спока, которой, не моргая, наблюдал за ним, заломив свою черную бровь.

Маккой нахмурился. 

— Джим, я не понимаю. Что именно ты скрывал от меня? Спок? — он повернулся к вулканцу в поисках поддержки. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что он, черт побери, несет?

Спок кивнул.

— Я должен разделить с Джимом ответственность за наше молчание, Леонард, — сказал он.

— Леонард? Да ты никогда не называешь меня... ну разве что, когда сильно взволнован...

— Доктор! — возмутился Спок. — Я не думаю, что оскорбления в мой адрес оправданы.

— Боунс, погоди! Послушай. Вины Спока здесь нет. Я сам настоял...

Маккой вскочил на ноги, и пустая металлическая чашку скатилась с его колен на землю.

— Довольно!

На него уставились две пары полных напускной невинности глаз.

— Так. Пока вы не свели меня с ума окончательно, может все же ответите на один вопрос? Что именно вы так старательно пытаетесь от меня скрыть?

— Это про нас со Споком. Мы... — Кёрк снова запнулся, но тут Спок неожиданно просунул свою руку с двумя вытянутыми пальцами под ладонь Джима, и тот неосознанно скопировал жест. Маккой разинул рот.

— Джим пытается сказать, что с недавних пор мы с ним любовники, — сообщил Спок, сохраняя поистине вулканскую невозмутимость. — Так что слухи о нас правдивы, доктор.

Кёрк переплел пальцы с пальцами Спока.

— Ага.

— Именно поэтому я назвал твою песню нелогичной, — тихо пояснил Кёрку Спок. — Иногда единица остается одинокой не навсегда, — он опустил взгляд на их ладони. — Теперь это не так, — добавил он шепотом. Кёрк еще раз сжал руку вулканца и наконец отпустил.

Маккой потряс головой, с видимым трудом принял сидячее положение и достал свою фляжку с бурбоном. 

— Как хорошо, что я догадался наполнить ее, когда мы были на корабле. Каким-то немыслимым образом я просек, что мне это понадобится, — он поднял чашку, постучал о колено, чтобы вытряхнуть мусор, и вновь наполнил ее. — Держи, Джим. Похоже, тебе тоже не помешает еще порция. 

— Надеюсь, ты сможешь простить меня за то, что я ничего не сказал, — проговорил Кёрк. — Я никак не мог решить, хочу ли я, чтобы кто-то знал...

— М-м-м, — только и сказал Маккой, прикладываясь к фляжке, а потом выставил ее в свет костра. — Хочешь немного, Спок?

— Благодарю вас, доктор, но нет.

— Не хочешь испортить свой бас-профундо этанолом, а?

Спок молча смотрел на него, улыбаясь свой коронной не-улыбкой. 

— Что ж, Боунс, ты ничего не хочешь нам сказать? — полюбопытствовал Кёрк.

— Хм. Самое время.

— Самое время нам было признаться тебе?

— Самое время вам было осознать, что вы любите друг друга.

Спок и Кёрк обменялись взглядами. В глазах Спока ясно читалось: _"Я же тебе говорил"_.

Кёрк снова взглянул на Маккоя.

— Мне жаль, что мы не сказали раньше. Я уже говорил, что Спок хотел. Надеюсь, ты не слишком часто ввязывался в драки, защищая мою честь.

Маккой ухмыльнулся.

— На самом деле, в последний раз я защищал честь Спока, — сообщил он, с наслаждением наблюдая за вытянувшимся лицом Кёрка.

— Ага, — в глазах доктора заплясали черти, — в последний раз это случилось, когда один хам подвалил ко мне в баре, полном персонала Флота, и принялся разглагольствовать о том, что мне, наверное, очень сложно продвигаться по службе. Не так уж давно это было. Помните, мы тогда застряли в Сан-Франциско на несколько дней после всей этой суматохи с китами...

* * * * *

— ... потому что на кораблях продолжают торчать чудаковатые старикашки, которых давно пора отправить на пенсию или дать хорошего пинка под зад, чтобы послать выше по карьерной лестнице и освободить место молодым!

Ну вот они снова нарвались на пьяных идиотов! Маккой повернулся к изящно пристроившейся на барном стуле Ухуре и закатил глаза. Она хихикнула и занялась своим напитком.

Рядовой покраснел до корней своих светлых волос, и оба эти цвета смотрелись просто тошнотворно по соседству с его бледно-зеленой униформой грузового судна. _Признаки купероза, —_ подумал Маккой, глядя на раскрасневшегося пьянчугу. — _Жаль, что теперь молодежь не догадывается прихватить с собой таблетки для детоксикации, когда направляется пить_. Он прищурился, не отрывая взгляда от рядового, который продолжал резонерствовать, обдавая доктора зловонным дыханием. _Пахнет, как будто он нажрался гниющих ананасов_ , — решил доктор. 

Маккой обернулся к Ухуре, а затем перевел взгляд на дверь. _Может, стоит уйти?_. Она улыбнулась и залпом допила свой коктейль. Маккой без слов направился к двери, очень надеясь, что Ухура не посчитает невежливым то, что он идет впереди нее, но быстро решил, что прикрыть ее от пьяного рядового важнее, чем демонстрировать показную галантность.

Но не успел доктор сделать и двух шагов, увалень снова преградил ему дорогу. Ткнув толстым пальцем в грудь Маккоя, он заговорил — так громко, что его можно было без труда расслышать даже в самых дальних уголках бара. 

— Ваш корабль может послужить идеальным примером, — проорал он. — На вашем корабле, черт его подери, два капитана! Все знают, почему ваш знаменитый вулканский дружок все эти годы торчит на "Энтерпрайз" — потому что он шлюшка командира! А Звездный Флот закрывает на это глаза и заставляет молодой персонал мотаться на грузовых! И все потому, что один вулканский педик хочет, чтобы его регулярно... 

Большего он сказать не успел. Маккой шагнул вперед и "абсолютно нечаянно" каблуком наступил на ногу обидчика, убедившись, что попадет в заранее намеченное место и мысленно поблагодарив своего учителя анатомии доктора Чанга за уроки самозащиты для медицинского персонала. Рядовой истошно заорал и отпрянул назад, проливая напиток на свою бледно-зеленую униформу. 

_Как неординарно выглядят оранжевые пятна на бледно-зеленой ткани_ , — подумал Маккой и, приподняв бровь, обратился к хаму:

— А теперь послушай меня, малолетний придурок, — он сделал паузу для пущего эффекта. — Если уход Спока с "Энтерпрайз" будет означать то, что такие недоумки, как ты, получат место на этом корабле, то я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы он служил не меньше тысячи лет. Но, к счастью для всех нас, Звездный флот не назначает на звездолеты таких мелочных ханжей, как ты. — Он грозно упер руки в бока, хоть и понимал, что не может даже близко сравниться с парнем, который моложе его лет на двадцать и тяжелее фунтов на сто.

— Более того, я советую тебе впредь держать свой поганый язык за зубами, или мне придется его удалить. Ни одному пьяному рядовому с грузовоза не позволено говорить такое о капитане Спока и уж точно не в моем присутствии. И если твои недоразвитые куриные мозги хоть немного функционируют, то ты вернешься в свой барак и протрезвеешь раньше, чем я доложу о твоих выходках кому следует.

На несколько секунд повисла тишина. А затем за одним из столиков начали аплодировать, потом за другим, за третьим — и через несколько секунд аплодировал весь бар. Здоровенная ладонь опустилась на плечо рядового, и Маккою оставалось только с удовольствием наблюдать за тем, как высокий офицер с надписью "Военная полиция" на рукаве, кивнув доктору, увел пьянчугу за собой.

— Имя, звание, личный номер! — зарычал представитель службы безопасности, уставившись в красную физиономию.

* * * * *

— Ты воспользовался служебным положением, Боунс? — развеселился Кёрк. — Я впечатлен.

— Больше всего в тот момент мне хотелось выбить из него дурь, — сознался Маккой, уткнувшись в свой бурбон. 

— Вы проявили чудеса выдержки, доктор, — заметил Спок.

— Ага. Как и Ухура. Клянусь, я видел, как она точила ногти о барный стул.

— Ухура была свидетелем всего этого? — покачал головой Кёрк. Это его неожиданно расстроило, хотя он не конца понимал почему. Он всегда пытался ее защитить — не то чтобы она в этом особо нуждалась, конечно. Быть может, это было всего лишь одной их его бесчисленных мужских слабостей. С тех пор, как они со Споком стали любовниками, он открыл в себе еще парочку, о которых раньше и не подозревал.

Маккой внимательно вгляделся в его лицо.

— Джим, хочешь знать, что она сказала?

— Не уверен.

— А я все равно тебе скажу. Она заявила: "Доктор, если капитан и мистер Спок когда-нибудь будут вместе, то это докажет только то, что я знала очень давно — у них обоих великолепный вкус".

Спок отложил в сторону ка'атиру, и ее струны тихо зазвенели.

— Она права, — сказал он, пристально глядя на Маккоя. — У нас обоих великолепный вкус... в том, что касается выбора друзей.

Маккой покраснел. 

— Спок, прошу тебя. Я просто не вынесу еще одного проявления эмоций с твоей стороны. Это перебор. 

Спок попытался принять обиженный вид, но уголки его губ поползли вверх, а в глазах сверкнуло веселье.

Маккой посмотрел вдаль и откашлялся.

— Итак, сколько времени вы уже скрываете это приятное известие от старика Боунса? — спросил он. — Вы боялись, что я закачу вечеринку, или что-то типа того? Или просто решили, что я в конце концов пойму все сам, как и всегда?

Кёрк расхохотался.

— Ты никогда не закатываешь вечеринок, Боунс.

— Что ж, не я — так Ухура. Если вы, конечно, решите ей сказать. Вы ведь собираетесь? И остальным...

— Доктор, если вы продолжите задавать новые вопросы раньше, чем мы ответили на предыдущие, то определенно окончательно запутаете сами себя. Хотя это, разумеется, совершенно нормальное для вас состояние.

Маккой исподлобья воззрился на вулканца.

— Спок хотел сказать, чтобы ты не спешил, Боунс, — вмешался Кёрк. — Что касается твоего первого вопроса... все началось, когда Спок... вернулся к нам, — он вздохнул. — Я собирался признаться ему еще раньше — когда мы оба были на Земле, перед инцидентом с Генезисом, — он склонил голову, скрывая лицо в тени. — Я слишком долго не мог решиться.

Маккой заметил, что Спок неосознанно придвигается ближе к Джиму.

Кёрк отпил из своей чашки и поднял голову.

— Когда у меня появился второй шанс, я его не упустил.

— На Вулкане? — изумленно выдохнул Маккой.

Спок дернулся.

— Что вас так удивляет, доктор?

— Ну, во-первых, ты едва помнил Джима в то время, — заметил Маккой. — А во-вторых, Вулкан не кажется мне главной романтической столицей вселенной.

— Мы могли быть хоть в предместьях ада, — ответил Кёрк. — Да хоть в самом аду — это бы нас не остановило. 

Спок кивнул в знак согласия.

— На самом деле, память вернулась ко мне очень быстро. Особенно если учитывать тот факт, что я пережил фал тор пан. 

— И почему же вы решили признаться мне сегодня? Или это произошло случайно?

— Не случайно, — сообщил Кёрк. — Мы собирались рассказать тебе как раз перед тем, что произошло с Сай... эм... на Нимбус-III. Но ты был так зол из-за моего падения со склона Эль-Капитан, и я решил, что ты в тот день уже получил свою порцию треволнений. 

— Что ж, пожалуй, ты был прав. Кроме того, если бы я знал тогда, то орал бы на Спока в два раза громче за то, что он позволил тебе сотворить такую несусветную глупость. 

Спок вздрогнул, вспоминая ощутимо ударившую по его чувствительным ушам истерику, которую закатил тогда Маккой.

— Доктор, вам отлично известно, что я не "позволял Джиму" забраться на ту гору. 

— Спок ни за что сам не сознается, но в тот день он заставил меня пообещать, что больше я такого делать не стану, — тихо заметил Кёрк.

— И ты пообещал? — требовательно вопросил Маккой.

Кёрк посмотрел на свои ступни.

— Да, — коротко сказал он. 

Маккой перевел взгляд с темных, резких, тонущих в тени черт лица вулканца на мягкое и светлое лицо человека, ярко освещенное пламенем костра. _Два моих самых любимых во вселенной существа_ , — подумал он, и сглотнул вставший в горле комок. Сколько раз он мечтал о том, чтобы они осознали, что созданы друг для друга — особенно в те моменты, когда кто-то из них оставался в одиночестве. Между этими двумя всегда было что-то особенное, и Маккой всегда это понимал. Интересно, почему ночной воздух вдруг стал казаться ему особенно приятным и таким похожим на отлично выдержанное вино? Не потому ли, что он все эти годы был прав? Не потому ли, что, глядя на них сейчас, он вдруг понял, что они будут заботиться друг о друге вечно?

Больше не будет Гола для Спока, не будет долгих разлук, и Кёрк больше не согласится на повышение, не приняв во внимание желаний Спока. И не будет больше упрямого молчания двух его лучших друзей. Маккой неожиданно осознал, что их молчание было единственной альтернативой признанию своих собственных чувств, и он никак не мог понять, как ухитрился пропустить момент, когда они наконец решились признать эту правду. _Возможно, ты стареешь, Боунс_ , — подумал он. А возможно... да, возможно, он ничего не заметил именно потому, что суть их отношений не изменилась. Просто теперь все наконец стало так, как должно было быть. Вселенная исправила свои ошибки. Спок и Джим. Вместе. Навсегда. 

Откашлявшись, он решился:

— Могу я предложить тост? За настоящую любовь, — он поднял свою чашку. И улыбнулся изумительно глупому выражению, возникшему на лицах друзей. — А знаете что? Я выпью за это один.

Он отхлебнул бурбона и закашлялся.

— Что ж, может теперь ответите на другие мои вопросы? Вы уже решили, скажете ли остальным? И кстати, что насчет Звездного флота?

Кёрк внимательно посмотрел на Спока перед тем, как ответить.

— Нет, Боунс, мы еще не решили.

— Может, это и к лучшему, — согласился доктор. — Так командование точно не назначит вас на разные корабли. Впрочем, нам все равно в конце концов придется оставить "Энтерпрайз", знаешь ли.

— _Знаю_ , Боунс, — резко ответил Кёрк. — Спок вот уже несколько месяцев твердит мне то же самое. Но мне противна сама мысль о том, что командование Флота раскроет мое досье и станет анализировать каждое мое действие, каждое принятое решение, если узнает, что я состою в отношениях с собственным старшим помощником. Именно поэтому я и не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал. Я не хочу, чтобы они усомнились в моей способности управлять кораблем.

— Не пори чушь. Только идиот может в этом усомниться. 

— Штаб и так не выражает особых восторгов по поводу некоторых моих решений. Особенно того конкретного, которое закончилось для меня военным судом и снова превратило в капитана. Вряд ли они не обратят внимания на то, что именно из-за Спока я уничтожил один из их кораблей. Если они узнают, то решат, что я поступил так из-за наших отношений. 

— Ерунда, — фыркнул Маккой. — Ты сделал бы то же самое для любого из нас. К тому же, мы тоже в этом участвовали, — он наклонился к Кёрку. Его голубые глаза сверкали в ночном свете. — Тебе не приходило в голову, что они уже рассматривали твой поступок с этой точки зрения? До штаба доходят те же слухи, что и до всех остальных. Но они совершенно очевидно решили, что подозрения такого рода беспочвенны. 

Кёрк пожал плечами. 

— В любом случае, доклад Звездному флоту — это не то, о чем нам стоит беспокоиться прямо сейчас. На самом деле, я не думаю, что они хотят нас разлучить. Они всегда знали, какая мы отличная команда. Я хочу сказать, что несмотря на мою репутацию... э-э-э, бабника, все всегда знали, что мы со Споком созданы друг для друга. Это было ясно даже людям, которые совсем нас не знали.

— Например, Эдит Килер, — сказал Спок. 

— Да, — согласился Кёрк. Он тяжело сглотнул, и его ладонь вновь непроизвольно сжала руку Спока. — Знаешь, Боунс... тебя они тоже никогда с нами не разлучат.

Маккой снова почувствовал, как в горле встал комок, а в груди потеплело.

— Да, я знаю, — сказал он через некоторое время. — Кто еще сможет за вами так успешно приглядывать?

Кёрк снова положил руку на плечо Маккоя и крепко его стиснул. В словах нужды не было. Он широко зевнул. 

— На этой ноте, — сказал он, — предлагаю отправляться на боковую, — он встал и пинком развернул свой спальник. 

— Последний вопрос, — остановил его Маккой. — Почему вы взяли меня с собой в Йосемити? Разве вам не хотелось побыть наедине? — он уселся на свой спальный мешок и стянул ботинки. 

— Нет, Боунс, нам не хотелось, — отозвался Кёрк. — Ты наш друг и всегда им будешь. То, что наши отношения перешли на новый уровень, не значит, что нам больше не хочется проводить с тобой время. Помнишь, совсем недавно я сказал, что мы одна семья.

— Действительно, — подтвердил Спок и залез в спальник. — Кроме того, капитан абсолютно не умеет жарить зефир. 

**-конец-**


End file.
